Life's treasures and precious moments
by Kylelover101
Summary: When Kyle announces something that no one saw coming will Stan stay by his side? And when Kyle get this "surprise" something happens to Stan, so Kyle changes the way he thinks of life…and how reckless it really is.


Life's treasures, and precious moments.

Stan x Kyle (Creek, and K2 friendship)

Rating: **M** **(for ****MATURE****, if your under the age of 15, then this wouldn't be the best story for you to read, but it's your own life, wanna' ruin it then fine….your choice) I do not own south park, The lucky bastards Matt and Trey do. I wish I could own South Park and everyone in it, but I don't...and I can't they'd take one look at me, and think I was some type of drug dealer, and call me a fuckin' whore...(Maybe) **

**THIS IS A MAJOR CHICK-FLICK STORY!**

By: hannahmariesmith46 ()

Summary:

**When Kyle announces something that no one saw coming will Stan stay by his side? And when Kyle get this "surprise" something happens to Stan, so Kyle changes the way he thinks of life…and how reckless it really is**.

**STARTING PLACE….**

It was after suppertime and in Cartman's house, you could say supper was a "24/7" fling. He was a fat kid. He couldn't wear any of the "cool" clothes, because he couldn't fit his fat ass in any skinny jeans. And his gut almost tore a thirty-five dollar shirt at Sears. Cartman had it all, a Mother who would give him anything, a Jew to "pick on" and "complete Authority" in his house. Cartman got up from the couch, and went outside for a walk, he didn't want to smell anymore of his mom's crack she was doing with the car sales man in her room, "so, that's why there's a new Honda outside" that's true, with Cartman's mom doing everyone she got everything for free.

But, something made him want to puke right on the spot he was standing on, this utter disgust, this was WRONG! It was so, un-humane it made him gag, as he saw Stan and Kyle pass him, holding hands and Stan nibbling on Kyle's neck,

"Fags" Cartman nodded his head at Stan and Kyle, trying not to puke.

"Fat-ass" Stan and Kyle nodded back in response very calmly. As if they were saying "hello," gently

Cartman continued on his walk As Stan and Kyle continued on their's.

**Stan's P.O.V,**

I was kissing Kyle's warm tender body, he was cold, but some parts of his body was warm, like his torso. I started sucking above his dick, preparing him for a blowjob to get him warm.

"nnnnuggg! Stan!" he moaned.

That was my cue. I started sucking, bobbing my head up and down, I went faster and faster. As he screamed my name, in both pleasure and pain. He came in my mouth, but I swallowed the salty stickiness. Then, went back to frenching my lover. My sweet, sweet Kyle.

But before I could do anything else, Kyle stopped me in my tracks. "Stan, I know you want to go further….but we need to talk."

Oh, God, I hope he didn't want to break up with me.

"Stan, you know like in the movies, where the girl says she's pregnant, and the guy walks out on her?" he asked. "yeah…" I hated those movies, boring the shit out of me. "I know this can't ever happen to me, but if I was pregnant, would you….leave me?" he asked.

"no" I said in a heart beat. Kyle is my everything, I can't just leave him.

Kyle took my hand and said…"Stan" in a calm voice.

I looked at Kyle in complete shock, "nuh-uh! No! NO!" I said, "Y-You can't be!" Kyle started crying. Yup, he was. How DID this happen, er, how COULD this happen, Kyle had a cock, I had a cock, how the fuck could he be pregnant? I sighed, "Well, Kyle this is a miracle from God, so…" I smiled. "Lets keep it" Kyle started to cry again, "but, you'll leave me, when I or the baby gets difficult to handle with!"

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I hate break ups! And I hope Stan didn't want to when I told him this, but it was almost a week ago, that we had sex. It was great, it was really, really great, I will admit. But I didn't want to be one of those people who was a single parent, I didn't!

I hope Stan would stay by my side,

But I'm not him,

It's not my decision, to be Stan and stay with me.

"Stan, please" I started to cry. "don't leave me, please!"

Stan's eyes widened. As if he knew the answer, and I was pregnant.

"Hold on…" he said. He was trying to calm me down, but we both know that won't work, for a while.

"Stan!" I started to cry "I'm so scared, you'll leave me, I just know it!" His eyes widened. "Kyle, are you me? Are you Stanley Marsh?" he asked me, as if I didn't know the answer.

"No…"

"So, how can you tell if I'm going to leave you, maybe I'm Happy!" he started yelling. "Maybe I WANT to be a DAD!MAYBE I CARE IF THIS CHILD IS MINE!"

Stan DID care. I can keep my baby, My precious gift.

**Stan's P.O.V**.

He started to cry… "Kyle….I didn't mean to yell at you; I'm sorry" He held on to me, It felt so nice to feel his warm body, his soft, soft, body. I wanted to hold him forever, and protect him from the cruel things in the world, like Cartman. I just held him, that's all I could do right now, because in my mind it was swirling with thoughts, like how the baby will be. How did this happen? How can we take care of it? How will our parents react to this? I didn't think to see what time it was, it's 4:30. Our parents will be home soon. "Kyle…" I whispered softly in his ear. Kyle looked up at me with his crying emerald green eyes. "Yeah?"

"Your parents will be home soon, lets got you home."

I walked Kyle to his house, it's just up the street. Kyle was shaking. I wonder what he was thinking. "Stan, will you be with me…w-when I tell my mom and dad about…this?" he pointed to his stomach. I smiled and pecked him on the forehead. "yes Of course, Ky" I said. Kyle went back into his house, I made sure he got in. I followed him, because we had to tell his parents NOW! They were going to find out sooner or later. And, I'm not calling Kyle a pussy, but he does have a tendency of being a pussy when things like this occur with him and his mom, Hell, even I'M A PUSSY at times. I'll admit to that.

Kyle's mother, Wow. I can't believe Kyle can sometimes put up with the shit she does, like the war on Canada, The way she says "NO" just constantly. And how she thinks she's better then everyone!

She was starting dinner, when Kyle and I stepped in the back door. She said I could stay for dinner. I smiled and said "okay" I always thought it was neat how I', eating something I can't pronounce. We had something Jewish to eat, (like we always do even if I'm not spending the night) Kyle, I noticed wasn't eating very much, Kyle's not a person who starves themselves I think the only reason he's eating today is because of the baby. Kyle's mom seemed happy, because she looked over at Kyle and smiled. "Kyle, do you mind telling me why you haven't been eating lately?"

Kyle stood frozen, "I-I haven't been feeling good" he said quickly.

I took my chance and stood up, "Kyle, it's about time we stop breathing around the bush…" I said. I held Kyle's hand. "you guys. We have been dating, and are in love" I smiled at Kyle who was wide eyed. Kyle's dad was still eating, like he didn't care or saw this coming and Ike burst out laughing. I think the reason was because-

"OOOH! KYLE YOU ARE BUSTED!, B-U-S-T-E-D! BUSTED!" and the little (adorable, if I might add) boy started pounding on the table, and laughing hysterically.

"Kyle…" Kyle's mother said quietly, but sounded like she was growling.

Kyle looked at his dad "Dad?"

Kyle's father looked up for about two seconds. "I-I'm p-p-proud…..UUMPMF OOOUH SOAN" he said with a mouth full of food, and went back to eating. I smiled and was still holding Kyle's hand.

Kyle was frozen in place, him and his mother staring at each other, Ike was laughing his balls out and his father really didn't care. Huh. Well, that's that. But what made everyone else quiet, was Kyle announced that he was pregnant.

Kyle's family stared at ME now. I know, I was in fuckin' deep shit.

**Hi, people. (concrete angel) er….hannahmariesmith46. Here. Sorry, I have to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, because well, there is a certain time of the month when a girl turns into a woman and needs to rest up for a few days….ah, ha!. Just kidding, I have work, and I'm working on my pictures. I have a small "Kyman" comic, it's a work in progress, but it's something. I would like to thank ****.com**** for the Kyle and Cartman influence.**

**I vow to come back**

**:-) **

**(check it out!) **

**Hey! I'm back, **

**Sorry, had my job to go to! Hate it! But gotta' pay my bills And shit like that but in other words, I have some Kyman up please I'm not a good writer on them! I suck at Kyman but-but I'm working and trying my best so I vow to try harder!. **

**J**

**Well, on word with My Style story. **

"so, yeah…I'm pregnant"

Kyle's dad was the first to speak, "uhhhh…..lets watch the ball game Ike" Gerald said, trying hard. And I mean Hard to get out of this conversation…"You sound as if you don't care Gerald!" Kyle's mother shouted.

"uh. Well, not to sound like an ass, but with you in the room, then….no"

"Gerald!"

Ike and Kyle's father ran out of the room. "you two act like child's" Sheila said under her breath. Kyle started to shake. "M-mom?" he said.

Shelia sadly smiled at Kyle, I didn't know why he was scared to tell her he was Gay, I mean sure, she might have a bitch fit, but she was his MOTHER she couldn't do this to him, disown him I mean. Kyle told me, that before he was born, Kyle had two older sisters and an older brother, but they all died in the womb.

That was one of the reasons Shelia was "over-protective" of Kyle but one of the reasons he was treated "differently". She was his Mother. And Kyle was her only "surviving" child. She couldn't, she just couldn't. even I was starting to worry. But then Shelia said something.

"Kyle, I was 21 when I was first pregnant. Your 17, how can you even find time to THINK of a baby? I thought you wanted to go to a collage!"

WANTED? Shelia had REQUIRED her children to go to Collage. For most kids….like me. Collage is and option. Not a requirement. Though, some kids would love that, but I think Kyle was telling me about him getting a job first before even thinking about him going to a collage. I fully encouraged Kyle to go to college, as he did to me, but with Kyle's mother COLLEGE = REQUIREMENT.

Kyle started sobbing, "I-I'm really sorry, I didn't….*hic…." Shit. "Think, that guys can get…pregnant!" he started sobbing; Kyle could make the Devil cry if he tried hard enough. "No, I didn't either sweetheart" I put an arm around Kyle and pulled him into a hug. Kyle is very sensitive around everyone (**except fat-ass**) and cares deeply about what they think (**except fat-ass**), and cares about the feelings of the individuals around him that he holds deeply in his heart…. (**except fat-ass**) I looked at Shelia, I've known her for years, she's baby-sat me when My mother needed to go somewhere and needed a sitter. Shelia, can be a bitch at times, but you have to be a person in her life who makes he feel "powerful" then, she starts to like you, so over the years, I've learned, don't argue with her, nod your head, and just smile.

**Kyle's P.O.V **

My mother and Stan, I just noticed, were making eye-contact. I couldn't tell if this was a good sign or a really, really bad one! I mean, sure, Stan did agree with other people and agreed that she was a bitch, but he described my mother as….

"Another mother who just wants her child to have the best of things in life, even if she has to push boundaries, she just wants **you** to be** accepted** in life….that's who Shelia is…"

I want Stan to be in my child's life, because, he understands what **real pain** is. I love him with all my heart. And I love the fact that him and my mother smiled at each other. "alright." My mother said coolly. "But!" she said quickly. "the both of you will be responsible of taking care of this baby. I wont watch it 24/7, so don't expect that from me!" she said. Stan smiled. "Don't worry; remember that job I got at the hardware store? Well all the money will be going towards Kyle and the baby one-way or another." He said with a smile. Stan called up his parents and told them everything on his cell-phone.

I will say, they weren't too happy about Stan becoming a father so soon in life. But I don't think Stan cared what they thought.

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I walked out in the cold, leaving my warm house. I was due at the doctors for an ultra sound. Stan has been staying at my place ever since the day I told him he was gonna' be a father. And he has never once left my side, I'm lucky if he'll let me cross the street alone, because well, I do admit I can trip over my feet, and sometimes I fall hard. Maybe that's why Stan's "over-protective" of me. I hopped into the passenger seat up from with Stan in the driver's seat of his new Chevy truck. I was all bundled up, and showing now. It's driving Stan crazy! Literately! He won't go two hours with out rubbing my stomach, or kissing the "baby" I like it an all, but….yeah. it can get old real fast. But, Stan was trying his best, and Kyle appreciated that. Sometimes Stan did overdue it like that time his boss gave him a bonus, so Stan had a 300.00 dollar pay-check; he ran down to the nearest Wal-Mart and bought out the entire baby section in the store.

I nearly fainted when I saw all the bags of clothes, toys and food. I really was happy that I have Stan as My partner to help me raise a child. I am thankful for each moment, we talk about the baby, whether it choosing a name, or wondering what it will look like, or even what gender it will be. I loved talking about it with Stan, God, I love Stan…

…We made it to the hospital, I was a little nervous. I mean, I didn't know what an ultra sound is. Or how it is preformed. Stan told me, that they would apply gel onto my stomach and use a scanner to scan my stomach. "they do this, so they can see the baby, or perform surgery" I lightly punched him. "since when the fuck did you get so smart?" I asked usually I was the smart one of the group. I mean, Stan was paying attention most of the time in school but when he did his home work his answers usually came out like this:

4 + 6= 46

I hope the ultra sound goes okay…

**Stan's P.O.V**

One nurse led us into a room, it was a small room, with a bed, and a TV. The nurse, looked sexy, I will tell you that. (but not as sexy as Kyle, Kyle had a tight ass, usually you find on girls, and skinny thighs.) She had long **BLACK HAIR** and bright **VIOLATE eyes. I know I saw her before.** She smiled sweetly at Kyle and asked him to remove his shirt. But the thing was, she didn't know Kyle was a guy. When Kyle took his whole shirt off…

"What the hell?" the nurse was in shock.

"um…is something wrong? You asked me to take off my-" Kyle tried to say more, but that bitch (err…hot bitch) shoved him!. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Hey!" I nearly slapped the girl, but my dad told me when I was a small child, to not hit woman ever! But this lady just pushed my pregnant boyfriend! Kyle was on the floor in shock.

"If you boys can't learn to grow up then get out of my office both of you! And your fake kid!" I picked up Kyle just in time for us both to be pushed out the door. "Hey! You bitch!" I shouted. "I'm gonna' slap you so hard-!"

"Stan..." Kyle quietly said. I looked at him, was he hurt? "Lets…get something to eat, I'm hungry." He slowly stood up, and rubbed his stomach.

"I mean…**we're** hungry"

I held Kyle's hand and we both walked out of the hospital, not knowing or recognizing who that nurse was.

**Nurse's P.O.V**

**I remember Stan. **

**That WAS STAN!**

**HE WAS WITH KYLE!**

**I'M GONNA' GET KYLE, ND STAN ESPECIALLY STAN! FOR THIS!**

**Or My name isn't Wendy Testaburger! **

**Hey people! I know, Wendy was a dead give away, but I'm trying my best and I'll continue doing that in all of my stories. Did I spell Wendy's last name wrong? If so, I feel so embarrassed! **

**:( **

**Oh, well, mistakes happen. **

**Well, until next time-**

**Hey! I'm back! I have been working on some art-work for the past few days, and well, I admit, I'm getting pretty good. I don't make their eyes too big or too small or their heads too much like a square or a circle…well, on with the story.**

**Stan's P.O.V**

Kyle and I stopped at Craig's house on our way home, it was the closets way from the hospital, and Kyle needed food now!

"Stan, why are we a Craig's?" Kyle asked.

"two reasons, A. Your hungry and B. I want something he has" I went over to Kyle's door and helped him out of the truck, we walked up to Craig's and knocked on the door. When he answered it, he looked happy at first, but frowned when he saw us. "What the hell, are you-" He was cut off by Kyle's stomach. Staring at it, not blinking.

"Kyle's hungry…He needs food…now" I said in a calm voice, because me and Craig can't be in the same room without fighting.

Craig let us in and gave Kyle some water, "I'll get you something hold on" Me and Kyle sat in the den, just then, Tweak came in the room. "GAH!-H-hello…" he said with a smile. I smiled at Tweak, Tweak was a friendly-get-along-person. I will say sometimes he gets annoying, but he's nice and polite to me, so I'll respect that and be nice back. Tweak, looked at Kyle and shouted. "Holy Fuck!" Kyle smiled nervously.

Tweak fainted from shock, just in time for Craig to see.

Oh, God, this isn't gonna' end well…

**Kyle's P.O.V**

"What the fuck did you do?" Craig shouted at Stan.

"Me?, I didn't do jack-shit!" Stan protested. Stan and Craig were in their little argument, while I was helping Tweak up off the floor. "um…Craig?" I said.

"Well, Marsh, we're gonna' deal this like men right now, outside, I'm gonna' punch you so hard, that'll be the only kid you'll ever have!" Craig pointed at my, first Stan threw a fist at Craig, but Craig dodged it. Tweak still dizzy looking was lying on the couch freaking out.

"You punch like a fucking girl!" Craig said.

"You can relate can you? At least I have some balls! To punch!"

"You're too much of a pussy to have balls!"

"fuck you!"

"You would want that huh?"

"Craig, Stan, Stop it!" I shouted. I hate to see them fight, sure, we all don't get along, but why do they even fight to begin with I thought it al started as to "what one-person said to another" but now, it's more then emotional, it's both mental and physical. I wont say Stan, Craig and I NEVER liked each other, I mean, there were times when we were little that we loved playing on the playground but now its if you even look at them the wrong way, it starts into a fight.

I finally got them to calm down, (by throwing a bucket of water) and the four of us sat on the couch. (Tweak got out of his drama stage). I munched on the crackers Craig gave me, Stan and Craig weren't going to talk so, they must of relied on me and Tweak to talk just to not make an awkward silence. "so, your pregnant?" asked Craig. "yes. Stan and I are taking care of the baby, very well" and I'm happy about it. Stan put an arm around me, and pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my small belly, I wasn't showing much yet, but I will soon. I will have my handsome baby boy or girl.

Craig looked at me strangely, "did you have the same nurse that I did? She fucking went ape shit on me." I stared at him. "she's lived here her whole life, I know her…we all do" he said. "who the hell?- No Craig! We don't know random hookers off the street like you do!"

Craig flashed his glare….oh, God. "What was her name?" I asked

"You don't remember, **Wendy?" **Stan had wide eyes. "oh my god!" he buried his face in his hands and almost cried. I wondered what was wrong. Stan did go out with Wendy when we were eight or nine and he (eventually) got over it. I didn't think he'd be bawling!

"pussy…" Craig said under his breath. Craig's parents came home, so me and Stan left Stan, still in tears wouldn't start the truck. "Stan? Tell me what is wrong" Stan looked at me then placed one hand on my belly. But smiled; "Nothing." I knew something was wrong, but I'll ask him later, right now, I'm going to change the subject. I faked a yawn. (I'm a real good faker I once had to fake I had chicken pox, so My mom could keep me home from school, so Cartman wouldn't get five dollars, I owe him).

"Momma needs his rest for the baby…" Stan cooed Stan kissed me. "As long as I wake up to Daddy next to me" I said. Stan smiled a sweet smile.

God, I hope our baby has Stan's smile.

Stan carried me from the car up to my room, in my house. And gently laid me on the bed. He put his two warm, big hands on my stomach and started to rub, gently. "I love you Stan." I said. Stan smiled and kissed m stomach. "I love you too baby, if only your mother would tell me that…"

"hey, Stan don't be a jack-ass it was me"

"your poor daddy, loves your mother with all his heart, Baby, yet, your mom hasn't a thank you to say to me…" Stan smiled. "you jack-off!" I said laughing. Stan leaned forward and kissed my lips. "love you too Kyle!" he laughed. Then he laid me on my back, and cuddled right next to me. We both fell into a deep sleep.

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

**Stan's P.O.V **

"How, about…..Alex?" I asked. "Well, I like Alex, its just it's a popular name, and I want my child's name o be unique…I mean, Kyle is and over-rated name, almost every boy in our High school was named Kyle" Kyle said.

"True…but how about Alexander for the middle name?" I asked. Kyle looked at me, "alright!" he smiled, me and Kyle have been working on trying to find a name for the baby, and we have had progress so-far.

"Okay, if it's a girl, then the name is Hannah Marie Marh-Brofvliski and if It's a boy…..um" Kyle was puzzled. Then the name struck me. "How about Charlie?" I asked. Kyle smiled "that seams like a sweet name…okay! So then it's Charles Alexander Marsh-Brofvliski"

"Yup!" I smiled. "I love you K-Y-YY-le.." I robed my nose ageist his. "your so sweet, Sheila must of dropped you in a barrel full of sugar because your that sweet" I said.

"dude, you sound like a fag…"

"I'm trying to keep my language down, in-front of my baby…" Kyle rolled his eyes. "your just jealous because you have to talk like a grown up and I can talk like a fag…without making it sound faggy…" Kyle smiled. I just wanted Kyle to be in a happy mood, that's the mood people should be in if their pregnant girl or guy. I thought.

Kyle and I went to an Ultra sound, (with a new nurse…..she was even hotter then the first one) "okay, lest see here…." She moved the screen so we could get a better image. "This is your baby….would you like to know the gender?" she asked politely. I nodded. "Okay" Kyle said.

"It's a baby boy…" the nurse smiled. Kyle smiled real big; and started crying softly.

After a while Kyle and I went home. On our way out, we saw that nurse again. The one who pushed Kyle. I wanted her to apologize, Hey, Bitch! Are you going to' apologize to my lover?" I asked.

"Stan, No!" Kyle whispered

"Hey!" I shouted. But she ran off. "pussy" I said. I saw Kyle looking sad and rubbing his belly. I went up to him and kissed him "I know she hurt you, but the doctor said, our baby's fine…" I said, calmly trying hard myself to not break into tears. Kyle looked up to me, and said. "what…what if we can't give our baby the things he needs?" Kyle said with tears in his eyes. "what if Charlie grows up un-happy, what if he doesn't want to be with me, when he gets older? What if he wishes he wasn't born?" after that Kyle broke down in tears.

"Kyle…" I said. "You need, to get in the truck…then we'll talk about this at home." Kyle did as I told him to. He was quiet on the way home. We arrived at my house, where we could talk to ourselves but I saw someone I didn't want to see. I thought she was at Collage! "Hey asshole where's my?-" **Shelly** was cut off by the sight of me and Kyle's baby growing in Kyle's stomach.

"Shit…" I said.

Shelly, burst out laughing. "You two are fags!" she laughed. And pointed at my lover's stomach. "Shelly…" Kyle said quietly. "this baby, is a miracle to me…I'd appreciate it if you'd stop!" his voice was getting louder. Then with out a moment's hesitation, Shelly went for a punch- **at my baby.** I quickly threw my hand up to block her fist. "You can hit me, all you want, you can torment me, swear at me, but don't you ever…Ever! Touch my kid Shelly…and I mean it!" Shelly looked at me, with eyes of hate, yet with a surprised look on her face. She's been beating me up-for no reason-ever since I was three. And to be quite frank, I have had enough of it.

I wont say, there's ever been a time where she's been nice to me, she's hated me all my life. From the moment Mom announced she was pregnant with me I guess. I took one last look at Shelly, and put my fist down she didn't hesitate to punch again though. And this time she hit Kyle hard. I snapped, seeing Kyle hit the floor, kicked right off his shoes. For the first time I fought back. I grabbed what was nearest to me, (which happened to be **a glass pop bottle**) and chucked it at her face.

"Ow! You fucking asshole!" Shelly hollered. I quickly grabbed Kyle bridal style and ran out of the house.

I walked with Kyle still in my arms. "Stan, I can't be in this position with the baby-can you set me down?" he asked. I put Kyle safely on his feet. Kyle looked at me with big eyes. "Stan….are you okay?" I sighed the truth was, I felt fine…and a little happy. But I guess Kyle thought different. "if you don't want Shelly to see the baby, then that's fine, Ike's more then happy to be an uncle! He's looking out for me and is very happy for me!" I smiled….but Shelly still concerned me, I mean I threw a **glass bottle** at her **face**. She could call the cops on me! And they'll take me away, and Kyle would have no help for the baby, and My son would go living life thinking I'm a bad mother-fucker.

"I'm just scared what Shelly might do…She got away with all the blows and black-eyes she gave me when I confessed to my parents, I just wonder how she'll win the "innocent" charge on this fight" I said. Kyle looked hurt. "Stan….it's okay." Kyle said.

We arrived a Kyle's house Kyle was calm now and he didn't look sad anymore. So Shelia didn't suspect a thing…..Damn bitch. Me and Kyle went and sat on the couch. I was feeling soft kicks from Charlie. I smiled, and put my head on top of Kyle's head. While rubbing My sweet Charlie (well. Kyle's stomach) then and Idea crossed my mind. I felt a twitch in my dick. Was I hard….? Yup, I am. So, I had a feeling…and I slowly started to suck on Kyle's ear…

**Kyle's P.O.V**

"nguh…Stan…" I said. This felt good, I haven't had this much pleasure since, well since we last had sex. Stan deepened the kiss by kissing me hard then like a snake slowly moved into my pants. "My ass hurts, I got ta' lay down". I said. Stan gently, (without removing his hands from my cock,) laid me on the couch. "Now, Kyle I don't wanna' hurt you, so I'm just going to stick with the blowjob, okay?" I smiled… "okay." "now, just relax, baby and second baby" Stan smiled.

"who's your first?" I asked.

Stan smiled and kissed me, then kissed my baby.

"I can't choose, I love you both." Stan smiled. And un zipped, my zipper. I started to breath calmly….this was going to feel good! Stan started licking a little bit, then he took me in his mouth. "S-Stan!" I moaned.

I could see Stan's head bobbing up- and down. Sucking faster and deeper into me. God, so this must by the reason why Cartman wanted me to suck him off. Stan go cheesy, and stopped sucking my cock, so he went for my balls.

"Dear God! Stan!" I nearly had tears out of my eyes, just then… "I need to cum!" I came on him, it was all lover the couch in had some in his hair.

Stan licked his lips, and came and kissed me.

"I love you Ky" He said…..That nickname, the one he called me "Ky" ever since we were both in pre-school. It made me melt inside. I knew, from the first time I met Stan, a long time ago, I just knew we were going to be friends. And now, we're a little more then that.

Stan kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Kyle, not to be mean or anything, but you smell, you need a bath…" Stan smiled, a big smile. I took a shower this morning, but I know what he "actually" meant. I always know what Stan wants…

SORRY! THEY CUT THE SEX PART OUT OF MY STORY SO, I'M SORRY! IF YOU WAN TO READ IT I'LL HAVE IT UP ON DEVINART…

**7 MONTHS INTO PREGNANCY.**

**Stan's P.O.V**

"I'm wish you would let me help you two…" Kyle said sadly. Kyle sat in the rocking chair where I told him to. Me and Kyle's Dad, were setting up the bassinet for the baby to come…. (Ha, ha I said "cum") "No, Kyle. The doctor said for you to take it easy, because one, you're a man who's pregnant, and two you need to save your energy. And besides, we got it all under control I smiled, and went back to helping Kyle's dad. "Okay, that's it were done…" Kyle's dad smiled. "Thanks dad" Kyle hugged his father, as Kyle's dad returned the hug. Kyle's dad, was one of those father's who will give you advice. Give you a hug, or even when you need it. (like I did) will go out and buy you a pair of pants or something. I was twelve and my pants were covered in paint, when we re-painted Kyle's room five years ago. They were the new pants my mother bought for me, and I knew I should of listened to her, but Kyle's dad, went out and bought me the same pair of pants. I know he's going to be a perfect grandfather.

"Mr. Brofvliski" **(A/N did I spell that right?) **I started. "are you happy, that Kyle is having a baby?" I asked him, Kyle was taking a nap, and Ike and Shelia were out getting clothes and necessary thing for Charlie. "well, I won't say, that I'm happy, that he is pregnant at and early age…but I'm happy most of all, because you are staying with him…" He smiled. Kyle and Kyle's father, had the same facial completes, around the chin, and had the same eyes-brow shapes. "but, I hope what happened to my father, won't happen to you.." I was puzzled.

"why is that?"

"My father died when I was two…"

There was an awkward silence after that was said. "but, My life growing up, wasn't all bad. I had friends, a mother who loved me very much, and a girlfriend." He stopped and paused for a moment. "And after I married Shelia, and she announced that she was pregnant; I was utterly happy. Even though, I had never remembered my father, I was so happy, that I could hold that innocent child, I was so happy, to realize that I could have a son that will remember me and that I loved him, and would carry on the teachings that I, and I alone gave to him."

I felt like crying, "I can't say anything better then that, to describe of how I now feel about Charlie." I smiled.

Kyle, must of over-heard us, because he was standing in the door-way smiling, but crying.

"dad, was that how you really felt about me?" he cried.

Mr. Brofvliski got up from one of the kitchen stools, and walked over to Kyle. "remember the stories I told you about my father, Berdamue (Bear-Da-mue) and how he survived the holocaust?"

Kyle nodded. "well, after that happened, My father was diagnosed with cancer. He died when I was two." Kyle's eyes were swollen.

"and when your mother told me she was going to have you…I felt as if I can create something that can change my life….and you did" Kyle's father smiled. As did Kyle. I love happy endings…(ha, ha, ha,)

**A/N: ****Berdamue (Bear-Da-mue**) **Is just a character I made up, you will hear more of him in another story. He's Kyle's grandfather on Kyle's dad's side. I was having an idea of Kyle being pushed into some time machine and having to go threw the holocaust, with his family that Him and his dad never knew about. (cheesy huh?) tell me what you think about that!  
**

**STAN'S P.O.V **

**9 MONTHS INTO PREGNANCY!**

It's July now, and Kyle's in his ninth month of being pregnant. And I'm worried, Kyle has been sleeping more then usual, he'll take about four naps, one in the morning two in the afternoon one before bed, and then wake up complaining that he's tired. And it's starting to scare me.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and I was at work. I was putting things away on the shelf at work, when the phone in the office went off. A cool guy that I work with-Jeff-answered it. I heard a loud scream in the office, "hey, Marsh!" I turned around. "what do you want ass-rammer?"

"hey you're the ass-rammer, **and your BOY-FRIEND is complaining about him being in labor!" **

**"Kyle?" **I shouted. "Jeff! Can you work my shift? Kyle might be **having the baby!"**

Jeff smiled "sure bro."

I ran out of the store my heart was pounding, I was scared, but at the same time excided! My baby was coming, but Kyle was in pain, I was going to be a dad, I was going to hear Kyle bitch for over and hour. I'm gonna' be a dad!

**Kyle's P.O.V **

"FUCK! FUCK, FUCK! This hurts!" I screamed. It did hurt. There was a lot of pain, and my pants had a ton of blood coming out of my dick, and my ass. "Sta-an!" I have no idea why I was calling him. My mother called Stan's work. And one of Stan's workers said that he would be right over. "Dad!" I hollered.

"ah! Okay Kyle hold on!" My dad was worried, I could tell, his eyes were huge, and he was talking in a rapid voice. My dad picked me up bridal style, but when we made it down the stairs… "Put me down!" I nearly screeched.

My dad put me on the sofa. "NOT MY NEW SOFA!" My mother cried. That's right a few months before I was pregnant, for my mother's birthday Dad, Ike and I. We all pitched in and bought mom a new sofa. "It'll have to do…" Dad said. "I'll call an ambulance." Dad said. Mom went into the kitchen and came out and put a washcloth on my forehead. "it's okay Kyle…sweetheart, it's going to be okay…" Mom was so calm with me. It's amazing she's not being "over-protective" of me. She's a bitch. I'll always agree to that. She's declared a war on Canada, tried to kill me, when I needed to be sent to the hospital, and told me my baby brother was adopted (which I put behind me!)

I smiled. I had to. "hey, does my son owe you a new couch?" I smiled. She and I looked alike same red curly hair, and bright green eyes. Only, hers were a little bit smaller then mine.

"mom? When is Stan going to be here?"

"Soon…" My mother said calmly.

I smiled. But another contraction hit me. I hope Stan was coming soon.

**Stan's P.O.V**

"I'm gonna' make it, I'm gonna' make it!" I kept telling myself. I was going to Kyle's house. Because the doctor told Kyle that he might not even make it to the hospital, and plus I saw an ambulance go down the main street and take a right, so that's where Kyle's house is, so That's where I'm going. I: was running a bit too fast, because My foot sliped on ice."Whoa!" I almost fell on my ass. "The ice sure is slippery…." I said. I turned right and started running, I know I shouldn't have been running, but I have to. But terror came, I ran across the street. But **My body was hit by a moving blue car**.

"A-A-AH!" I screamed. My legs hurt. I started rolling down the street. Until I landed next to a snow bank.

"Ow!" I was coughing blood, I can't see straight. And I can't move….Oh, God. Please, I can't **die!**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I kept on pushing, that's what my doctor told me to do. I was still at my parent's house. "We can't take him to the hospital, it's too dangerous. We will have to operate here" My mother supported my back, while my Father helped the doctors set up tables, and move dishes in the sink. (because that's where My Charlie will have his bath…)

"Kyle come on, Kyle push!" Ike was supporting me as well.

"Ike, there's a lesson to be learned from all of this!" I shouted. Mom was dapping the washcloth on my forehead.

"What's that?" Ike asked.

"USE A FUCKING CONDOM!"

Ike backed away, as if I was a fucking Nazi. "okay, now, I need the needle…" The doctor said. He pressed the needle in my stomach, but it didn't hurt. After a few hours, I felt no contraction, and no pain. There was a small cough and then a cry. I sat up slowly. The doctor was holding…my little Charlie. I smiled, tears coming out of my eyes. He had a little bit more of blood on him, but they were cleaning him. He cut the cord. (yes, even I had one..) and My brother, and mother left the room, they could see that I needed to be alone After ten (or so) minutes, the doctor put a warm blue blanket around my baby. Then, handed Charlie to me.

He was so beautiful! His eyes, were a light blue, but had some green to them. And he had a thick head of small black hair, but it was curly. He had rosy cheeks, and had small dimples, to show that he was smiling all the time… "your so cute…" I said.

Where was Stan? Kept on going threw my mind, it's been like five hours….

Around seven, My mother came into my room. (I had gone up-stairs, to bed. My doctor highly recommended it) "Hi Kyle isn't it about time for you to put the baby down? You've been holding him for four hours.." she smiled.

"I know, but he's so cute…and well…"

"I know, but you might want to put him down." She said. I put Charlie in a little bassinet. "yeah?" I put my arms down. "whats wrong?" I asked. She was frowning. Mom never frowned, unless…she was pissed, or something was wrong. She didn't look pissed, but sad.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, but Stan….had an accident…."

My eyes widened. What? What did she mean? "what,….do you mean…..?" I said, straight, and quiet.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, he, he was hit by a car." My mom said.

I looked over at Charlie. Oh…God.

"They found him almost bleeding to death, Hon, I am so sorry."

Stan isn't gone, he can't be gone…. "no…." I cried. "He can't be! **HE'S NOT DEAD!**" I started to bawl, I cried into my pillow. Stan, can't be dead, he's **not!** Stan is Charlie's father, Stan, and Charlie, won't ever get to meet each other! Charlie won't have a daddy. I'll have to be a single parent! I don't want Charlie growing up knowing that he doesn't have a dad! "Why?" I cried into my mother's shoulder, as she held me tight. "Why can't God, just let me be happy?" I cried.

"Kyle…this is just life, I know this is really hard for you, but it is for Stan's parents, and Shelly…"

That made me mad. "Shelly doesn't give two shits about him!" I screamed. Waking up Charlie. "Shit!"

"Hey! Kyle I don't want to catch you waking my grandson like that again!" Mom said.

I went over to the small bassinet. And picked up the small, crying baby. Charlie, oh God, I didn't want this to happen! "Stan's not dead…" I said again.

"Kyle, Stan isn't dead, he's almost dead…he's in the ICU, Intensive Care Unit." Ike said, barging in the room. "Kyle, you didn't have to get all offensive…" Ike mentioned.

Kyle held Charlie closer to him, Charlie was still crying, but not as bad. "so, he could still be alive?" Kyle asked.

"It's close to not possible." Ike said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, **Stan was hit by a car**…we don't know-no one knows-who hit him, but you and I both know this wasn't an accident. But, we can see him tomorrow" Kyle looked at the now sleeping look-alike-miniature Stan. "Charlie…" Kyle whispered. "Do you want to see daddy?" Charile, of course, didn't answer me with a simple "yes" or "no" but with a look in his eyes, that told me, "yes. Mother, I want to see me father."

My mother drove my and charlie to the hospital, I had Charlie in a carseat, Mom told me it was okay to put him in one, since he was so little, I didn't want to hurt him.

Mom went up to the front desk, and asked the lady where Stan was at. I had to wait two hours, but I could care less at this point. "Ma'?" I asked.  
"what Kyle?" Mom asked me.  
"I'm hungry..." I said, and looked up at her. "now..."

Mom looked at me kind of funny. but then said. "if you want something, then wait. I don't have any change on me, I understand your hurngy Kyle, and to be quite frank, you shouldn't even be out of **bed **but, can you wait a little while longer? I'll have to go to the bank..."

I was hungry, but I waited.

After two long, hours, The doctor took us to the ICU and in a room where Stan was. I looked at my baby's father. Stan was wrapped almost head to toe in white wrapping. had three IV stands hooked up to him, had tubes coming out of his nose, and his right leg had a cast on him. I started to cry, so mom took Charlie out of my hands. She sat down in one of the chairs outside the door, so I could have alone time. (yes. I'm seventeen, and i still call it that).  
He was breathing, faintly. And very softly. his hair, was still a mess, and his palms, ice cold. I leaned over, to his soft pink lips, with tears running down my eyes, I gently, kissed his warm lips. "I-I-" I shuttered. "p-please, come back, Stan..."

"C-Charlie, ne-needs a daddy..." I started to bawl, I kept my voice down though. I didn't want to disturb anyone. after ten minutes (or so) I walked out of the room, looking back once; I picked up my sweet Charlie and walked down that hall, Stan is still alive. but charlie has yet to meet him.

**Craig's P.O.V**

"You want to see Kyle?" I asked my boyfriend, Tweek. we've been dating for a few months now, and it was...pleasurable...I heard from some of my friends, that Kyle told, that Stan, was in the hospital. "poor, Kyle..." Tweek said. "GAH! m-m-maybe we shuld...t-t-to cheer him up!" he twitched. I smiled. Tweek, was someone who could make me happy...(that sounded gay.)  
We arrived at Kyle's house. Kyle came and opened the door, holding a very fussy Charlie.

"Sorry," Kyle tried to make Charlie quiet, but nothing seemed to work. "it's past his naptime, and My mother wanted to take me shopping because we were out of milk, but I didn't want to go, because I thought I could calm down Charlie, but he won't stop!" Dang! he sounded stressed out!  
Tweek was wide-eyed. For some reason, and I'll never know why, but Tweek wasn't freaking out over the baby's cries. he was kind-of...quiet.

Kyle let us sit down, Charlie still fussing.  
"hold on," Kyle said, as if Charlie would resopnd. it looks like Charlie didn't want to be put down, because now, he was screaming! Kyle must of hit the lottory, because he was jumping for joy. "YES! WE DO HAVE SOME WOO-HOO!" "some...what?" I asked. (more like hollered, because of Charlie) "milk!" Kyle looked at if he was holding gold. he quickly poured some into a bottle, added some corn-syrup, and some sugar. and zapped it into the microwave.

He came back into the living room, and picked up Charlie. Charlie was a little. (a little) quiter, but still very fussy. "so, what brings you guys down here?" Kyle asked. "you don't normally come here, espically you, Craig." I cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you always hang out with Stan, and he's here 24/7 almost, and you know, me and him don't get along well, but I didn't come here because he's in the hospital, Tweek, and I came to see if...you were alright."  
Kyle had a look of sadness on his face. but then smiled. "I have good news...Stan, is recovering, he can tell the doctors what he wants, or needs!" Kyle smiled. "they did some surgeory on him, and he might get to leave the hospital! but, he still hasn't seen me, or Charlie." He frowned. "everytime I try to see him, he's sleeping, or going into a surgeory..." Kyle sighed. "Charlie will be two months old in three weeks, I wonder if Stan will ever get to hold him..."

Just then the microwave made a dinging noise, and Kyle got up from the couch. Charlie. **(still **fussing) was then handed the bottle, damn...that kid must of been hungry. "Kyle..." I started. "you know, I ain't a "soft guy" just then, Tweek put his arms around my waist. "but," i continued. "if you need anything, you can talk, or call me, I do have a sister you know...I did have to take care of her, and some skills are still in my noggan."

Kyle smiled at me. "Thank you Craig, you know, deep down, your the nicest kid i've ever met, Tweek is lucky to have you..." I smiled now.

"yup." and Gave Tweek me: Lets blow this joint and go **do** something. Tweek smiled back at me. "Well, we better get going, so you can put Charlie down for a nap..." I got up from the (compfterable) sofa. "Cartman's right about you Kyle..." I said.  
Kyle raised an eyebrow. "how so?" he asked sternly. Kyle and Cartman hated eachother since, well the dawn of time. "that Jews, have good sofas" I stated.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "thanks..."  
I smiled and took Tweek by the hand.."see-GAH! you later ACH! K-Kyle!"

"bye Tweek.."

**Sorry, go to stop there!  
Will Stan come home from the hospital, so he can meet his son? read more to find out. (SORRY ABOUT KYLE'S STAR STORY! I'M FIXING THAT!) **

-hannahmariesmith46 (Kylelover101)

:) 2-21-11

**Halla! I'm back! I was up writing all night, hope you like, Wendy might get revenge, and Stan's gonna' be alright...lets see if I'm right huh? (ha, ha) 2-22-11**

**Stan's P.O.V**

Everything hurt that day, my sides, my head. My body...  
I woke up in a hospital, i think about three weeks after...Charlie was born, I was sad, I didn't get to see my son being born, nor did I get to meet him! it's sad, it truly is sad. but, I am awake. and I couldn't believe my eyes, when I sak..."KYLE!" I nearly screamed. I had bandages around my arms, and chest, a few wrapped around my head, but it was okay. He started to cry, as he showed me the (still small,) Charlie. I looked astonished. "is, is that?" I asked.

"yes, yes Stan, it is. It's our beautiful son...Charlie" Kyle was crying, I was trearing up. as I gently held my son. he was picture-perfect. fuzzy, (but curly) black hair, a round face, and adorable arms, and fingers. His eyes barly opened, but they were a green-color. I started to bawl then. "oh, God!" I cried.  
"this is our angel sent from heaven, Stan..." Kyle said, just above a whisper. and kissed me on the cheek...I started to re-cover fully afterwards, and I was relieced from the hospital, Charlie was three months old now, and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him. "Kyle, how did you do with money works? I was in the hospital, you know?" I asked.  
"your friend, Jeff, came over with some money each week, to help out with Charlie" Why?  
I smiled. "I owe you one Jeff.." Then I wrapped my arm around my lover.  
I was watching Charlie play on the bed, that the three of us were laying on, he was cooing, and gurggling. "ah, uhh, ooo, baa, baa" I smiled when he would say that, it sounded like: "I love you dada" I would reply: "I love you too, Charlie."

I was watching TV and Charlie was moving around and climbing on my chest and stomach, Kyle was folding bed sheets. "Need help?" I asked. "no," Kyle responded. "watch the baby for me...he likes you.." Kyle smiled. and went back to folding the laundry. I sighed, and flipped the channel to the football game, "and he runs down the yard line, and it's touchdown!" "YEAH!" I shouted. Charlie didn't know how to respond, he like clinging to me, I could get used to that. My mother and Father would come over to Kyle's and check on Charlie, and visit with me and Kyle.  
My mother, see is a smart woman, went to a seven year collage, my father on the other hand, a nine year old, trapped in a father looking body. When I tell that to Kyle he just scoffs and says "look who's talkin?"

I noticed The Charil has fallen asleep, so I talk him up to his room, it's the spare room next to Kyle's, I change Charlie's diaper, and put him in his bassinet, Kyle and I moved it into here, that's what Shelia told us to do. She's the experienced on here, so I'll listen to her. Charlie must be having a ggod dream, because he seems to be smiling in his sleep. I smile a little, and put my sleeping son down. I kiss him on the forehead..."Sweet dreams Charlie.."

I went back to work, the next day. Jeff was there. "Hey, MArsh, nice to see you..." Before he could say another word, I wrapped my arms around him, "thanks dude, thank you so much..." Jeff, would of pushed me away, but he took the hug, "think noting of it..."

I wanted to find who ever hurt me, i wanted to find whoever tried to hurt me, by hurting Kyle and Charlie. I want them to suffer!

**Wendy's P.O.V**

So, Stan made a full recovery? I was mad, I guess I didn't hit him hard enough...I got up from the couch, and walked outside and stroked my finders on my **blue car** i got for my sixteenth birthday. I started the engine. and rolled down the street, I wasn't hurt by the accident i cause, Stan was hurt, but not dead.  
I had my eyes peeled out for Stan and Kyle, I saw them walking from the park, their brat was in the stroller, fast asleep. I smiled **so that kid is their weakness**...so, all I have to do, is take the baby, and I'll get what I want. Kyle dead.

Kyle, **stole** what was mine, I broke up with Stan in fourth grade, but I wanted him back in sixth, because he was MAJORLY popluar then, but I didn't succed, insted, that JEW won! I was pissed, I went to my job, where Red, Bebe, and I worked.  
I put on my outfit, and put my long black hair up in a pony-tail. "Hey, doll" Bebe, she's been my BFF thre thick and thin. She has a crush on Kyle. "I still think Kyle, has the most hottest ass ever!" her long blond curls, bonced around.  
"Kyle this, Kyle that, is that all you can think of?" Red asked. Red, we call her that because of her short firy red hair.  
"yeah..." bebe said in a laughing tone. I go over there today, Kyle wants to talk to me.

I raised an eyebrow. Bebe, might give me details later.

**Bebe's P.O.**V

I've always liked Kyle, as a friend, I had a crush on him in third grade, because of his tight hass! (He still has a nice ass!)  
But, Kyle and Stan asked me to come over to see Charlie, I wanted photos of Charilie. And stan said they'll take some and give me some, then he asked if i could come over today. Maybe I get to babysit the little munchkin!

I arrived at Kyle's house, (Because thats where they were living for the time being) and knocked on the door. "Hey! it me!" I said.  
Stan oppened the door, "Hi, Bebe, looking as fine as ever," Stan complcated me. I looked over his shoulder, and Saw Kyle bending over, "you lucky baster you, Stan, getting a fine piece of ass" I said.  
Stan blushed, I guess he's never heard me talk the perverted in a long time.

"Hi! Bebe," He brought over...CHARLIE!  
Charlie looked a lot like Kyle, except for Stan's hair and nose. he was starting to blush, "Hi charlie!" I said in a babylish tone. Charlie started to coo, that made me smiled. "Have a seat" Kyle brought me into the living room, I watched Kyle feed Charlie, and Stan went upstairs to grab the camera, I watched Kyle, I wonder how he felt, well, I know that he felt happy, to finally have a baby in his arms, but, "mother-wise" after what happened to Stan, I'm surprised, that Kyle lets Stan go back to work.

Stan came back with the Camera. "Here, Bebe" he handed me the Sony camera and I saw the photos of Charlie, "aw!" I said. "has he started to walk?" I asked.  
"no, he's only four months old, he probably wont start waslking till eight months or so..." Kyle responded. I looked at the innocent child, sucking on the warm bottle, I wonder...how can such a innocent life, not know things I do. "So, I know you asked me to see the pictures, is there anything else?" I asked.

Stan sat next to Kyle on the couch, and put his arm around Kyle, they both smield. "Yes. bebe, we were wondering, would you like to be the godmother?" I was shocked. Me? they wanted Me? "why, why yes! Of course i do!" I walked over to Kyle and Kyle put Charlie in my arms, I smiled as he tried to touch my onge blonde curly hair, "you'll have curly hair too, I'll style it, ha, ha!" I was only jocking, but Stan and Kyle looked horrified.

"So I asked, Who's the Godfather?" I asked. "we've asked Kenny, if he doesn't keep on dying." Kyle said. "and he accepted."  
"oh! were going out!" I said.  
Kyle and Stan smiled. "well, you two are busy..." he laughed. "sex-wise"

I smiled and kissed the forehead of my god-son. "thanks Kyle," Kyle handed me photos of Charlie, and took a few with me and him.  
"I'm surprised you still let Stan go to work after, you know..." I said.  
Kyle frowne. "yeah, I get worried, but I'm always happy when he comes home." Kyle resopned. I smiled, handed Charlie back to Kyle and headed home, I wanted to tell Wendy about this, but in my mind, something told **me not to. **Still I smiled, I had a god-baby!

**Stan's P.O.V**

I think Bebe was happy about being Charlie's Godmother, sure, she was perverted and all, but she cared a lot about Charlie, and I'm sure Charlie liked her, Kyle was upstairs putting Charlie in his bassinet, when a thought came to my mind, I went up stairs to talk to Kyle about it. I entered Charlie's room, (it was Kyle's room, actually, we put the bassinet in there for the time being and when he gets older, then he can adjust to the crib).  
I smiled as i saw my sleeping son. Kyle lightly kissed him on the forehead, and tucked him in for a nap. I walked over and put my arm around Kyle's waist, "he's precious huh?" I asked.  
"nu-huh," Kyle responded. "yup, I'm happy he's my treasure, and I'll spend moments with him, as if they were my last..." Kyle started sniffing. "I love him..."

I kissed Kyle on the cheek. "Ky, it's been a while..."  
Kyle stood still.  
"and you know, we havn't done it in a long time-"  
"no Stan!" Kyle said sternly. "I don't want sex, right now, After you coming from the hospital, and We have a baby now, maybe we sould have sex when he's older, and I don't want another baby for quite some time, so I don't want sex cuz' I don't want to get pregnant again, and-  
"Woah Ky, I just wanted to go to dinner! chill" I smiled.  
"o-oh." Kyle blushed, he must be embaressed. "Well, Stan I don't know, Charlie is still so small, and I don't want to leave him..."  
"Kyle, we have to teach Charlie, that we arn't going to be there all the time, and plus, he needs to know his godmother and godfather a little more huh?" I asked.

Kyle stil seemed un-easy, but the said, "I'll think about it."  
"alright, but you have only five days, I took too much time off of work." I said. "think about it Ky."

**(A/N: so sorry, but this is all I can write for now...will Stan and Kyle go out to dinner, and Leave Charlie? and what about Wendy?).**

**continue to read...**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I thought about Stan, and what he told me. It has been a while since we've gone out and forgot about the drama in life, but, I couldn't leave Charlie...I guess, I'm over reacting, but then again, I can't leave my baby. He's only four months old. He's still a small baby. But, it would only be dinner, and that will only last about two-hours. I guess Bebe and Kenny would love to see Charlie. but then looking back on Kenny's past babysitting jobs with Ike, when Ike was a small toddler, I guess having Bebe too would make the job..."safer" I don't want my house almost being blown up either.

I walked into my bedroom, Stan was reading a book, (Stan moved in with me to take care of Charlie, and we have almost saved up enough money for an apartment!) I cralwed into bed next to him, "Stan, I've been thinking...it's been a while and maybe we sould go do something..." Stan looked at me, with a smile across his face. "alright Kyle...I'll call Bebe in the morning to tell her to watch Charlie. She'll be happy."

The next morning, Stan called Bebe, after five minutes of hearing Bebe (and Kenny) screaming with excitement, I still felt uneasy. I went to change Charlie. "I love you, Charlie..." I made the small raven haired baby laugh and giggle. he was smiling and laughing almost all morning. I kissed Charlie and headed downstairs with the cooing baby. Stan stood up and put the phone away, "Ky, we're set for tonight, we'll leave around seven...Something wrong?"  
Yes, Stan. I have a feeling that my baby is being taken away from me. "no, nothing's wrong." Stan didn't believe me. he led me to the den, and we sat on the sofa. I replaced the old one that we bouth mom, but she made us take it back, "I understand you want to replace it Kyle, but you need to save your money..." she would always tell me. And Cartman says Jews are greedy...Fat-ass.

"Kyle, I know your sad about leaving Charlie with Bebe, and the missing link, Kenny" I giggled. "but, you have to understand, Charlie, needs to understand we wont be there all the time, he also needs to start soothing himself to bed at night, too. it'll only be for two hours, then you can see Charlie again...okay?" I was being over protective, Charlie was my baby, yes. but I needed some quiet time with Stan. I just hope to god, my kid isn't hurt from seeing how Kenny is around Bebe.

**Stan's P.O.V**

_7:00 p.m._

Bebe and Kenny arrive, with smiles and hugs ready to smotther my son with. Charlie gave a what the fuck look when Kenny said "hello" to him. But, I'll admit, Charlie is my son, he laughed out loud when Kenny belched.  
_"BLLLLEAAAAAAH_!,ah! that felt good!" Kenny said. There was a small giggle from my son.  
"Kenny!" bebe said, "that's nasty! now, come here Charlie!" Bebe wouldn't (nor Kyle) put my poor son down for even a moment. "alright," Kyle said.  
"Theres milk in the fridge, here's my cell-phone number, my Brother should be home in about half an hour, My mom and Dad went to Denver to have some time of their own, and Me and Stan shout be home around nine, If there are any emergancies call-"  
"WHOA! Kyle!" Kenny said, "Calm down, you don't need to react like that, because Bebe's here if it were me alone fine..."

I laughed.  
I finally got Kyle to leave the house, it took my five or so minutes, becuase he wouldn't leave Charlie. I do admit, Charlie looked sad seeing me and Kyle leave. Kyle almost ran back inside when he heard Charlie cry. but thank god we were in the car.  
"Stan! turn back!" Kyle hesitated.  
"Kyle, Let them handel it...it'll be okay" I reasured Kyle, though, when we got to the restaraunt he seemed secure.

I finally got Kyle to stop worrying. I took us to Olive Garden**.  
(A/N My favriote place!)  
**I was going to do something I should of a long time ago. I wanted to do it when Charlie was born, but seeing that I was in the hospital for about five weeks...I couldn't so, I decided to do it now...I wonder what Charlie is up to?

**Kenny's P.O.V**

Shit! the secon those two left, that kid started crying. Bebe, (my sexy girlfriend) took Charlie into the kitchen "want some milk?" she asked Charlie.  
"I do!" I answered. "but only if it's from you, and not a cow!"  
"shut up Kenny!"  
Charlie wouldn't eat anything, and he was fussy. but I think he just wanted to be held. Bebe, didn't nid a bit that he was fussy, she kept a smile on her face. I sat on that compy sofa...I almost fell asleep, if Bebe didn't bring Charlie in.  
"Kenny! your supposed to be helping me!" Bebe cried.  
"alright," I got off the comphy sofa, and went into the kitchen, where Charlie was still fussing. Well, if I know Kyle it's that he'll nag you until he gets his way and will complain other-wise. So I picked up charlie and went into the living room. I sat down on the sofa.

"Kenny! thats not helping me!" Bebe said.  
I looked down at the crying infant. all he wanted was his parents. "give me that bottle." I said. I fed Charlie and in no time, the kid was out. "how did you?" Bebe asked. "You gotta' hold him a certin way" I said.  
"well, you being a blonde and all, I'm not going to blame you, for not noticing anything important...other then a half off sale at a shoe store" I laughed. Bebe didn't find that one funny. Shit, i'm not toppin' tonight.

Bebe called her friend Wendy, and said that she had to cancel tonights plans, becuase she's baby sitting Charlie. I had an uneasy feeling all of a sudden. Bebe came in the room and sat next to me. "for some reason, I feel as if Wendy hates me, she doesn't act like it though."  
"what do you meane babe?" I asked.  
"I feel "protective" of Charlie when I think about her, I think, that Wendy is going to do something."  
I felt the same way. "don't worry babe, I'm not worried." Oh, God. I haven't felt this uneasy in a long time...

**Meanwhile**

**"Kyle, just relax"** Stan told his lover. Stan was fondeling with the "surprise" in his pocket. Kyle was calming down, little by little. After they had dinner, Kyle wanted to leave, immedently. "Lets have ice-cream!" Stan smiled.  
"you sound like a kid, who woke up and went downstairs and found a new shiney red bike" Kyle pointed out. Stan was happy, he was going to make his move. He excused himself to the restroom, but went to find his waiter.  
"excuse me miss?" Stan asked.  
"yes sir, may i help you?" she smiled warmly.  
"I'm going to propose to my lover, I'm at table seven, can you slip this in your hot-fude ice-cream?" STan asked.  
"why yes! I'd be honered." Stan handed The waitress the ring and went back to the table.  
"Kyle, we've been friends for all our liife, and We have been dating, for about a year and a half."  
"Stan, where are you getting at?"  
Stan nodded for the waitress to come over.  
"here you go, two hot fudge sundays...enjoy...life" she smiled.  
"uh...thank you?" Kyle said. after two or three bites of ice-cream, Kyle tasted somthing...funny. he pulled it out of his mouth. it was a diamond ring!

"S-Stan!" Kyle said in amazement. "it's it's beautiful!"  
"Kyle, will you marry me?" Stan asked.  
Kyle went over the table and hugged Stan, with everyone in the restaraunt clapping.

Stan and Kyle made their way home, Kyle wasn't sad about leaving Charlie. he figured that Charlie had a good time with Kenny and Bebe. stan and Kyle pulled up to their drive way just intime to see their parents, the cops, Kenny worried, and Bebe crying.  
"w-what?" Stan asked. Kyle immedently jumped out of the car to Bebe. "Bebe? what wrong?" Kyle asked.  
**where was Charlie? where was charlie? **

"Kenny, went to put Charlie to bed, and we went to check on him and he wasn't there! someone took him!"

Kyle, speechless. dropped to the ground, crying. Stan, feeling utterly guilty, started to loose his "manlyness" and started bawling himself. "why? why did I have to make us go Kyle?" stan, feeling utter regreat. and Unworthyness about being a father. would of killed himself, if he didn't know who did this. he grabbed Kyle by the shoulder and said:

"Wendy..."

**Stan's P.O.V**

It was WENDY! that bitch! she kidnapped my child!, she tried to hurt Kyle when he was pregnant!, oh, I was going to hit her! I don't care what my dad told me when I was a kid, that bitch deserves it! I started talking to the officer, I told him who I think might of took Charlie. They told me that they would look for Wendy. I took Kyle in the house, My parents, Kyle's parents, Bebe and Kenny and I all waited. I held Kyle in my arms, he was shaking and crying. I told everyone that we were going to get married, they were all happy for me.  
"I'm sorry Kyle," Bebe said. "I'm a bad godparent...i don't deserve to be one..."  
Kyle looked at Bebe. "Bebe, Charlie likes you...I don't want you to resign..."

Another officer came to the house, they he wanted to take someone to see if the baby was Charlie. "Miss Testaburger told us that the baby was her's and that we could go fuck ourselfs...can you come with us?"  
"YES! OF COURSE!" Kyle screamed, he leaped off the sofa, and ran into the cop car. wow...

Wendy was arrested, and we had our Charlie back, I figured out that Wendy was also the one who tried to kill me. "she going to a timeout, Charlie...don't worry." I told my Crying son. Kyle held on to Charlie. after we got home, We put Charlie to bed. (Kyle locked the window this time!) "Kyle," I held on to Kyle's hands in the hallway, Charlie was fast asleep in his crib, and was calmed down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of made you go I'm-I'm a horrible father..." I started to cry.  
"stan, you just wanted me to have fun for once, and I did enjoy it..." Kyle smiled.  
I smiled too...

We had a beautiful wedding, Charlie was about a year old. Still cute, and innocent as ever!  
I looked at My lover, my husband Kyle...he held Charlie and was swinging him around hearing him laugh and giggle. On our honeymoon, we brought charlie, we didn't want to be separated anymore. I looked at the small one-year-old plaing with Kyle in the sand, on the beach...I smiled.

That Kid, taught me about **Life's treasures and precious moments. **He taught me, to hold on to them, and when you see them, hold on and never let go...

THE END!


End file.
